nicktoonfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus Christ + Eminem: The Love Series
Eminem's Tired but when he sees Jesus Christ... HE WAKE'S UP AWW!.jpg Jesus Christ Livwes.jpg thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Jesus Christ + Eminem: The Love Series is a TV Show spinned off from the Movie The Road Trip with Eminem where Jesus Christ + Eminem are a Couple and live together and all their adventures throughout the Years. PLOT Eminem decides that since him + Jesus Christ are a couple now that he should live with him and Jesus Christ totally agrees so then Eminem moves in and Jesus Christ gives him a Tour then after that they do the "Renioun Kiss" which wil lbe featured a lot and then Jesus Christ makes him + Eminem a Tasty Lunch it's like a Sloppy Loaf a Sloppy Joe + Meat Loaf mixed together and you get... Sloppy Loaf it has like the hamburger and the loaf so after that, Jesus Christ + Eminem decide to become Teachers at Washburn High School while Jesus Christ becomes English I 9th Grade Teacher and Eminem becomes Algebra II 10th Grade Teacher and their rooms are right next to each other. After 2 Weeks... Jesus Christ + Eminem ask the Prinicipl of Washburn High School: Mr. Honson if they can teach together a class called: Elebra a combination of English + Algebra half the time they teach English then the other half Algebra! The Prinicipal says Yes but only for the raminding of the Tri which is 10 Weeks. 10 Weeks Later.. Jesus Christ + Eminem have decided to stop being Teachers and then they become singers again well Eminem anyway while Jesus Christ works as a Subsitiuite Teacher and a Network System Analyst. 3 Months Later... it is December 23rd 2013 and Jesus Christ's Boyfriend Eminem comes home for the Holidays aww! hey Honey you made it 2 Days before my Birthday thank u! no Problem Baby then they do the "Reunion Kiss" for about 2 Hours and then they decided to watch the News Together and then Eminem is on the news and it says : Eminem slapped a Hater of him here's the story: this 12 Year Old Eminem hater named John Granian says that Eminem sucks and his music makes no sense then EMinem salps him up and thne gets taken off the Stage while singing Lose Yourself hi 2002 hit then after 1 Hour.. Jesus Christ makes sure that nothing about Eminem is on the news still then after that. he turned the TV off and he says: Eminem why would you do this? you are probably on E! right now okay Baby let's check okay then Jesus Christ turns on the Tv to Channel 56 which is E! and the Story was just ending and then it went to Justin Bieber and how he and Selna Gomez broke up and then EMinem says to Jesus Christ can you believe that Justin Bieber is 20 Years old yeah and he looks like 13 that would be me i am 2012 years Old and 363 Days and i would look like 2005 Years Old and 356 Days but it's not his Fault anyways, Baby you need to not do that i ahve Haters most of them are Athetists but the point is not to slap people okay Honey? then Eminem says: Oaky Honey i Lub U i Lub U too Eminem then they hug Kiss then suck each other Cocks for about 2 Hours. 2 Days Later... in 2 Mins Jesus Christ will turn 2013 Years Old and Eminem has to give him his Cake Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday to you Honey! then Jesus Christ says: Aww you are so sweet then Jesus Christ + EMinem kiss and then they feed each otehr cake and thne Jesus Christ says to Eminem: you know Baby, this was a Great Birthday and a Season 1 it was let's go to bed okay honey! CHARACTERS Jesus Christ Eminem Washburn High Scholo's Priniciplal Washburn High School Students Mary {Jesus Christ's Mom} God { Jesus Christ's Dad} Eminem's Fan 12 yar Old Eminem Hater LOCATIONS Washburn High School Jesus Christ's House Eminem's Stage Mary's House SOUNDTRACK Love Story-Taylor Swiftthumb|300px|right Motivation-Sum 41 American Hater-Eminem Lose Yourself-Eminem Lover of Me-Eminem SEASON 1 DVD a Season 1 DVD has been released with all 17 Episodes like Movin in, My Birthday, Teachin Together, and More! on December 31st 2013. TRIVIA/GOOFS *this Show got more Accalim better than other Gay Loving Shows. *Jesus Christ + Eminem teach in the same Classroom for a limited time. *60% of the Soundtrack for Season 1 is by Eminem. *the Season 1 DVD is released 6 Days Later. *Sum 41 + Taylor Swift is on the Soundtrack.